1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and circuits for exciting a solenoid coil by supplying the current with rectified AC power, and particularly relates to a process and circuits for exciting a solenoid coil by making an intermittent supply of rectified power to the coil so that the coil gives a dither effect to an iron core used in association with the coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a solenoid coil has been energized as follows: AC power is rectified, and is made into the complete form of direct current by using a smoothing ciruit of a large scale. Then the current is intermittently supplied to a solenoid coil through a switch circuit which conducts the current at regular intervals. By following such a conventional method, the coil is intermittently energized in full measure by a sufficient voltage so that the coil is given a sufficiently great magnetic force, thus operating its associated iron core with a great force while giving the core a satisfactory dither effect. However, in such a method, if no smoothing citcuit is available, pulsating current is supplied to the coil. And if the switch circuit is conductive when the voltage is lowered by a pulsating portion of the current, the lowered voltage is applied to the coil so that only a lowered magnetic force is given thereto. Thus such a method can make possible the satisfactory performance of the coil only when a smoothing circuit of a large scale is used as an essential requirement.